


Do You Even Lift?

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dare, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Lifting Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: "Dude, there's no way you can lift me! I know you're strong, but you're not that strong.""Don't underestimate me, Dean.""I mean... I'm not." Dean glanced away guiltily.Castiel crooked a tan finger at him and smirked, "Come here, boy. Let me show youexactlywhat I'm capable of."****
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 215





	Do You Even Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from MelancholySeraph on FB. Thank you!

Dean could scarcely believe his ears and he stared at his friend, a curl of arousal flaring in his gut. He assessed the frame under the ill-fitting suit and swallowed. Maybe not so ill-fitting as it used to be. Cas' shoulders had widened, his chest was thick with muscle, and his biceps stretched the fabric of his trench coat. There was a challenge in his eyes, a glint that dared Dean to challenge him, promising he wouldn't like the result.

Just maybe, he'd love it.

He felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed again and licked his lips nervously. Cas' eyes dropped to his mouth and his gaze heated, sending a shiver through Dean with the intent shining in those blue eyes. What he'd started with a playful eyeroll and an offhand comment had shifted entirely, and Dean was on uncertain footing now.

Dean knew that Cas had been running, he had been for some time. But now, he watched with wide eyes as Cas tossed his trench coat aside and slipped his jacket from his shoulders, and it became clear that Cas had been working out. Cas had a tendency to wear hoodies and shirts a little oversized, but now as he stripped down to his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up muscled forearms, Dean saw before him a man who'd thickened over the last few seasons. 

"What'll it be, Dean?" Cas dared him, his chin high, one brow lifted in challenge. He looked dominant as hell and Dean felt his dick twitch.  _ No, no, hell no. _ Not that his friend wasn't attractive, but Dean was not about to pop a boner at the prospect of being manhandled by him. Dean felt a cocky smile curve his lips and spoke without thinking. 

"Do you even lift?"

Cas let out a low chuckle that was almost a growl, dove for him and Dean dodged. He had a sudden doubt about his strength matched against Cas' but he knew he was quick, years of playing soccer making him lean with wiry muscle. But as he feinted left, Cas moved almost as quickly and caught him by the wrist. Dean expected him to scoop him up in a fireman's carry as they wrestled for the upper hand, but Cas tugged him off balance and crouched, wrapping his arms around Dean's upper thighs and straightening. Thrown completely off balance, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and stared down at his friend. 

_ Holy shit. _ Cas was barely winded from their tussle, meanwhile Dean could feel his pulse pounding in his throat. Clearly, Cas could see it as well, as his eyes dropped to Dean’s throat and he licked his pale, perpetually chapped lips. Dean bit back a whimper and fought not to squirm, which would only exacerbate the trouble he had building in his pants.

“Um, Cas…?” he asked, drawing Cas’ sharp gaze back to his. “You gonna put me down?” 

Cas loosened his grip just enough to let Dean slide down his body an inch, and Dean was unable to stop a groan as he felt his cock pressing against the matching firmness swelling in Cas’ pants. Cas let out a low growl, then spun and pinned Dean to the living room wall.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Suddenly, those hands shifted to pull at his legs and Dean instinctively wrapped them around Cas’ hips. He moaned as it drove Cas’ length against him hard and his head fell back, exposing his throat. In a heartbeat, Cas’ teeth were locked against his pulse, biting and nipping, worrying a bruise that would surely be there for days and making Dean cry out in shocked arousal. His hands tangled in Cas’ hair to pull him away, but they apparently didn’t get the message because they tugged him closer, holding him in place even as his hips ground against Cas’.

“Cas!” Dean gasped his friend’s name. “Fuck!”

Cas pulled back from his throat then, his blue eyes a maelstrom of lust and amused affection. “Was that a statement or a request?”

Dean bent to flick his tongue over Cas’ lips quickly, a darting motion that drew a light gasp from the other man, then smirked. “More like a demand.”

Cas’ eyes darkened and Dean settled his arms around his shoulders again, holding on tightly as Cas pulled and turned them away from the wall. Cas’ thighs moved easily between Dean’s and Dean locked his bare feet at Cas’ ass, letting out soft little whimpers that he tried to muffle against Cas’ throat. Down the hall to Cas’ room, and suddenly the bedroom door was being kicked ajar, while Cas kneaded at Dean’s ass with large, strong hands.

Dean felt himself falling backwards as Cas dumped him on the bed, then watched as Cas quickly undid several buttons and reached back to haul his shirt over his head. It bound up on his forearms and Cas swore vehemently, tugging for several moments until there was a brief ripping sound and his left arm came free of its fabric prison. Pausing to stare at Dean, they both burst out laughing, and freeing Dean from his stunned immobility. He ripped his Henley over his head and chucked it aside, then lay back and began frantically working on his jeans. Meanwhile, Cas managed to get free of his shirt, and whipped his belt off with a sharp  _ crack! _ that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Cas undid his slacks and let them fall, stepping out of them as he moved deliberately closer, the head of his cock protruding over the elastic of his navy boxer briefs, red and wet at the tip.

Dean stopped struggling with his jeans, whirled around onto his knees on the bed and tugged Cas closer, dragging his tongue over the spongy head and moaning softly at the precome that leaked from Cas’ cock. Cas let out a guttural moan as Dean lapped over him, his hands fisting in Dean’s hair and tugging none-to-gently. Dean whined at the edge of pain, his own cock twitching and leaking. Cas was playing him like a fiddle, and Dean tugged the underwear down to expose his cock, giving him a chance to even the playing field. Sliding his tongue down the shaft, he sucked at the base before licking his way back up to mouth at the head, using his hand to steady it. Glancing up at Cas’ face through his lashes, he opened his mouth wide and sucked on the head, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head to take Cas’ cock deeper. He felt it rub against the roof of his mouth and Cas groaned, cursing, tugging Dean’s hair again.

Dean popped off, drool running down his chin. “You gonna fuck my mouth or what?”

“Later,” Cas replied in a hoarse rasp.

He bent and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, pulling him upright and capturing his mouth in a deep, claiming kiss. Dean whimpered, opening instantly to his friend’s probing tongue, then deliberately fell backwards on the bed, tugging Cas over with him. Cas caught himself on his elbows before he crushed Dean under his weight, scarcely breaking the kiss for a moment, then immediately driving his tongue back between his lips. Cas leaned on one elbow and reached down between them, flicking open Dean’s button easily, then drawing down his zipper with care. Cas broke the kiss and crawled down Dean’s body, nipping on tender skin that felt too small to contain everything Dean was feeling. He paused at Dean’s nipples and laved his tongue over one while tweaking the other with his fingers, and Dean bucked off the mattress, whining at the stimulation. Cas chuckled low in his throat, then continued his way south, kissing over the softness of Dean’s belly with such tenderness that Dean fought sudden tears that collected at the corners of his eyes. Blinking them away, he glanced down and watched as Cas pulled his jeans down his thighs, grinning at the moment Cas’ breath caught when he realized Dean was going commando.

“Damn, Dean,” Cas growled, his voice husky and deeper than usual, his gaze hungry and intent as he dragged Dean’s jeans down and off his legs. Crawling back up his body like a great cat stalking its prey, he nuzzled at Dean’s cock for a moment, then pulled Dean’s legs apart and nestled between them. Smirking up the length of his body, Cas lifted a hand to cup Dean’s balls gently, running his thumb over the just-shaved skin, and then followed the same path with the tip of his tongue.

Twirling his tongue around Dean’s sac, Cas tormented him and teased him until Dean hands locked in his hair, whether to pull him higher or push him lower, he didn’t know. Cas took that moment and gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue, rolling it carefully around, then dropping it to repeat his task with the other.

“Mmmf, Cas, fuck!” Dean breathed, trying not to squirm and risk his tender flesh, but trembling under Cas’ mouth. 

Cas dropped his sac then and chuckled darkly. “Oh, I intend to, gorgeous.” The nickname sent a shiver down Dean’s spine and Cas’ hands firmly pinned his hips, making him feel small like the twink he hadn’t been in a decade. Cas dropped his hands to Dean’s thighs then, lifting his legs effortlessly and tossing them over his shoulders to lap over Dean’s hole, spearing his tongue and driving it into his body.

Dean cried out. “Oh,  _ fuck!” _ His hands fisted tighter in Cas’ hair and Cas groaned against his skin, the vibrations within and without making him shudder and quake. Cas ate him out like it was his last meal and he was starving, until Dean was shaking and coming on his tongue alone. Only then did Cas stop, smiling up at Dean with a smug expression.

Dean whimpered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his face hot and his eyes wide. He’d never been so sensitive in his life, and as Cas crawled up his body to lap over his spent cock with a gentle touch, he shivered. 

Cas slowly drew his tongue over Dean’s stomach and chest, lapping away the cooling come until Dean was more or less clean, then crawled higher to kiss him sweetly. Dean could taste himself on Cas’ tongue, his musk and the salty-bitterness of his come and he chased Cas’ tongue with his own. They made out slowly now for long minutes, breathing each other in between gentle kisses that gradually heated Dean’s blood again until he was rutting against Cas, more than half hard again and moaning. Cas stretched over him and rummaged in the bedside table, finding a bottle of lube and dropping it on the bed. 

“Dean, you want this?” Cas asked, rolling his hips and Dean jumped, feeling the heavy drag of Cas’ cock against his own. He swallowed desperately and nodded.

“C’mon, sweetheart, want you to fuck me,” he said, his voice cracking slightly and he cleared his throat, continuing in a husky tone. “Want you to pin me down and fuck me into the mattress.”

Cas grabbed the lube and coated two fingers, then slid them over Dean’s cock and down his balls before teasing over his pucker gently. Dean sighed as he spread his legs, rocking his hips up and grabbing his leg behind his thigh, holding himself open for Cas’ touch.

“Dean. Gonna make it so good for you,” Cas told him, then as he opened his mouth to respond, pressed two fingers into him with aching slowness. Dean let out a gasp and scooped his other leg up in his hands, spreading himself wide and breathing through the burn as Cas slowly worked his fingers in and out; pulling them out completely to slick them with more lube then pushing them back in, faster this time. 

“You already are,” Dean breathed, his vision whiting out for a heartbeat as Cas stroked over his prostate. He did it again and Dean whined, his cock fully erect again and Cas gave a low, throaty chuckle. He pulled his fingers free with a slow twist, deliberately dragging them over Dean’s sweet spot again. Pulling them free, he wiped his fingers on the sheets and knelt between Dean’s legs. Standing up on one knee and with his other foot solidly planted next to Dean’s hip, he pulled Dean up off the bed. With his free hand, he slicked his cock, then pressed it down and against Dean’s hole. There was a moment when Dean’s body resisted the thick, heavy intrusion; but when he relaxed and Cas’ slipped into his body, his cock filling him and stretching him wide open, Dean groaned at the welcome heat. 

“Fuck, gorgeous, you’re so fucking tight!” Cas groaned, then got his other foot under him and crouched over Dean, thrusting down into him slowly, holding Dean nearly upside down, only his shoulders and his head still making contact with the mattress. Dean placed his hands at his own lower back, supporting his weight as Cas drove into him, moaning over and over as Cas’ cock rubbed over his prostate.

Cas’ breathing was already speeding up as he thrust into Dean, and Dean freed a hand to grasp his own cock, stroking it in time to his lover’s movements. Cas groaned as he pushed into Dean, holding Dean’s legs for balance as he pistoned down into Dean harder and faster until he came with a cry, his body locking up and his cock throbbing inside Dean. Dean whined and shuddered at the hot spray of come inside him, his body trembling on the edge of another orgasm, when Cas pulled out and gently laid him down on the bed again. Cas crawled down his body and wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, swallowing down as far as he could, then drawing off open-mouthed, drooling and trailing spit. The next time he slid further, his hand joining Dean’s in sliding over the head and spreading precome and spit everywhere, until Dean let go and Cas took over. Dean’s hands landed on the back of Cas’ head and Cas gave an approving noise, his fingers teasing at Dean’s seeping hole; then suddenly driving three fingers into Dean and finding his prostate unerringly. Dean bucked underneath him and Cas popped off for a moment, almost gagging, but a second later he was swallowing around him and sucking his way down until Dean could feel the head of his cock pressing against his throat.

“Oh, Jesus,  _ fuck,  _ Cas!” he moaned, feeling his lover deep-throat him nearly sending him over the edge. 

Cas swallowed again and popped off, his voice wrecked as he croaked, “That’s it, come for me, lover!”

He curled the three fingers inside Dean again and Dean wailed, his body seizing, spurting come over Cas’ lips and face, over his own stomach. Dean nearly blacked out with the force of his second orgasm of the night, his limbs going slack as Cas slowly lapped up the come.

Cas crawled up his body again and pulled Dean, unresisting, into his arms. Dean lay quietly for a few moments, then rolled onto his side, burrowing against Cas’ throat and throwing a leg over his thighs. When he worked up the courage to speak, his voice was soft, tentative.

“Cas, this… what does it mean?” he asked.

Cas shifted around to face him, slotting one thick thigh between Dean’s and pulling him close. “Meg made me promise her something. If the opportunity presented itself, I wouldn’t chicken out. Dean. I love you.”

Dean felt something lighten in his chest as he absorbed those three little words, and he smiled against Cas’ chest.

“Sweetheart, you’re everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend and beta, Banshee!
> 
> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [ server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY)


End file.
